toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau
The Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau, commonly known as the Qal'eh Manar Police, is the public security bureau and police department responsible for law enforcement and investigation in Qal'eh Manar. It is the largest municipal police force in Tabi'atstan, and is part of the Ministry of Public Security. History In 2008 the Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau began implementing the Qal'eh Manar Safe City Programme. Structure *Command Division (Dispatch Centre) *Political Division *Discipline Inspection Committee *Legal Office *Public Relations Office *Archives *Technology Section *Telecommunications Section *Metro Engineering Department *Railway Construction Department *National Internal Security Bureau *Internet Security Department *Qal'eh Manar Criminal Investigation Department *Qal'eh Manar Protection of Public Order Department *Traffic Safety Department *Cultural Protection Branch Office *Economic Crimes Department *Office of the Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau Inspectorate *Population Planning Office *Audit Office *1st Operational Regiment *2nd Operational Regiment *Qal'eh Manar Regiment for the Protection and Escort of Suspects and Accused *Qal'eh Manar Special Purpose Mobility Unit *Qal'eh Manar Special Police Unit *Special Purpose Team Fulad *Special Purpose Mobility Unit Wisent (under the direct control of the Ministry of Public Security) *Special Purpose Team Palang (under the direct control of the Ministry of Public Security) *Centre for Dog Trainers The 1st Operational Regiment comprises the mounted police and tourist police components of the Qal'eh Manar Police. The mounted police have 1,000 men and 255 horses under their command, and are primarily tasked with patrolling parks, security at public events, and generally maintaining law and order. The tourist police number some 180 men and are responsible for patrolling tourist routes in the central part of the city, advising foreign citizens on official matters, and supporting other members of the Qal'eh Manar Police in crime prevention. The main difference between officers of the tourist police and other members of the Qal'eh Manar Police is the former's knowledge in foreign languages at a conversational level. The 2nd Operational Regiment was formed in 2004 from the merger of three operational police regiments in Qal'eh Manar which were previously part of the city patrol. The 2nd Operational Regiment is mainly tasked with maintaining security at mass events and is also used to support the activities of the criminal police. The Centre for Dog Trainers is responsible for training both dogs and their handlers. Dogs are trained for various tasks, including searching for drugs, explosives, and firearms, and apprehending criminals. Breeds used include German Shepherds and Labradors amongst others. The Centre has a veterinary unit, a training area for apprehending criminals, a training site for explosives work, a maternity hospital and a training school for puppies, and a nursing home for retired dogs. During peacetime, the Qal'eh Manar Municipal Public Security Bureau shares joint command with the Tabi'atstani Armed Police over the Qal'eh Manar Tabi'atstani Armed Police Corps. Divisions The Directorate for Public Order is responsible for maintaining public order in Qal'eh Manar, organising patrols, and ensuring security for various events. The riot police unit of the Qal'eh Manar Police is the Qal'eh Manar Special Purpose Mobility Unit, which is also responsible for duties such as counter-terrorism, providing security during large events, and providing support during emergencies. Equipment Firearms *'Bows' **NL28 multifunctional crossbow (China) *'Pistols' **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **QSZ-92 semi-automatic pistol (China) *'Submachine gun' **CF-05 submachine gun (China) **JS 9 mm Chongfeng Qiang suppressed bullpup submachine gun (China) **Type 79 submachine gun (China) *'Assault rifles' **AKS-74u carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **CS/LR4 bolt-action sniper rifle (China) **Orsis T-5000 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) Vehicles See also *Qal'eh Manar Tabi'atstani Armed Police Corps Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Qal'eh Manar Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement